Small photomultipliers continue to be developed by utilizing fine processing techniques. A known example is a planar photomultiplier in which a photoelectric surface, a dynode, and an anode are arranged on a light-transmissive insulating substrate (see Patent Literature 1). Such a structure makes it possible to detect weak light and reduces the size of the device.